This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Current three-dimensional display technology allows the user to have a three-dimensional viewing experience by separately displaying image data for the left eye and right eye, respectively. Conventionally, the user wears special glasses that are designed to selectively filter the left and right information so that each eye sees only the visual image for that eye's vantage point. There are a variety of different filtering techniques. Some use different colored lenses for each eye; some use different polarizations for each eye; and some multiplex the image in synchronism with image-blanking lenses in the glasses so that each eye receives only the visual information intended for it.
In most situations, this 3D experience is provided using a single display screen. In such case, the signal processing needed to supply the left and right images is fairly straightforward. The visual image data for each eye are separately processed by the appropriate filter or multiplex process and the processed data are then fed to the display device.
There are applications, however, where it would be desirable to offer a viewing experience using multiple displays or monitors. Examples of such applications might include panoramic theaters, trade show display kiosks, lecture halls and the like.
Physically setting up and interconnecting multiple displays to work in concert has traditionally required a painstaking setup process that is very technical, needs special tools and is very time-consuming. This setup process is further complicated when 3D viewing is desired because the precise position of each display must be accurately taken into account in order to properly render the left and right eye images.